


或有奇效【麦藏】

by ftt35



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21973879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ftt35/pseuds/ftt35
Summary: 题目啥的我觉得其实不重要两情相悦的车写的真是洋洋洒洒不知不觉7k+
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	或有奇效【麦藏】

绅士这两个字与这个男人并不沾边。

少主半藏在接过男人递来的咖啡杯后仍旧毫不松懈，转手便放在了身前的茶几上。这里是暗影守望的总部，见来者是岛田家少主，杰西麦克雷也不敢含糊，直接把人客气地带到了莱耶斯办公室里侧的会客厅。整个暗部位于地下，所以四周无窗，麦克雷又只开了屋内一些壁灯，趁着半藏落座四下打量周围昏暗光景的功夫，自己已经泡好了一杯咖啡捧了过来。

『抱歉，我喝不惯。』

麦克雷见半藏直接把咖啡放到了桌上，无奈地笑着翘了二郎腿坐在了他对面的沙发上，信手点燃了雪茄。

『今天是有要事？』

看半藏闻言抬首望向门外莱耶斯的办公室，麦克雷意会，吐了个烟圈道。

『老大今天不在。不如说，今天只有我在，有什么事你就和我说吧。』

看半藏蹙了眉倚向沙发靠背抱了臂膀，一副欲言又止的样子，麦克雷索性将手中抽了两口的雪茄直接按在了烟灰缸里，踱步走向半藏。

『如果你是来找我的，其实不用这么麻烦，只要你一个电话，我就会赶去见你的。』

说着双臂一撑，将半藏锁在了单人沙发上。麦克雷翘起嘴角坏心地凑近他的脸侧，却被冷静的半藏抬手挡住了他欲亲近的唇。

『杰西，别闹。』

半藏怎会不知，杰西麦克雷可是个第一次见面就毫不避讳地伸手摸自己臀部的人，为此在岛田城差点被砍了手，最后还是自己以米国人放达不羁为由为他开脱才绕过一劫。后来每次的接触都几乎被他下了手，甚至好几次都差点失守。尽管知道自己有或多或少的纵容，但半藏也知，这个人算不上坏人，只能算有点痞气罢了。

『嗯……每次听你叫杰西，我这儿都好有感觉呢。』

麦克雷很享受地眯起眼，指了指自己的心脏。他知道半藏素来保守，所以每次的调戏都很奏效。也是他一点点引导古板的半藏意识到自己对他的不是什么男性友人之间的热情，而是追求者对被追求者的爱慕。比起他迟钝的弟弟，半藏显然上道许多，而且又温柔腼腆，麦克雷有预感半藏将来一定能成长为更加甜美成熟的男人，可自己已然等不了了。

『……能让我把正事先说了么？』

半藏见麦克雷一脸深情地暖笑看着自己，感觉对话的方向逐渐跑偏，只得沉下脸扶了额头。见半藏确有困扰，麦克雷收了一半玩笑，倚坐在了半藏身边的沙发扶手，又长臂一搭放在了半藏身后的靠背上，矮身问道。

『到底什么事？』

『莱耶斯……昨天侵犯了我的弟弟。』

半藏有些难以启齿，他原本是打算和莱耶斯本人直接谈的，怎奈他人不在，现在这会儿整个暗影也只有麦克雷一个说的算，被折腾得起不来床的弟弟还在家中等自己尽快讨一个说法。本以为好歹作为与守望先锋一个体系的暗影的成员，杰西麦克雷会拿出点责任相关者的正确态度，却未想他却哼笑出声，悠悠然说了一句。

『吼？那老头还真行，下手还挺快的……』

『杰西·麦克雷！』

见怀下的长发美人真的动了怒，麦克雷连忙讪笑着讨饶地摆摆手，半藏接着怒目而叱，

『不光如此，我听说莱耶斯还给我弟弟喂了药？这是不是涉及到有预谋的下药强奸？』

『预谋？』

麦克雷无奈地笑了。

『如果我没记错的话，昨天是你弟弟跳着脚跑到我们这儿来，吵着要和莱耶斯决斗的吧。』

『是……是这样没错……』

见半藏哑然垂目，这也是他不好来说的地方，毕竟是源氏自己跑来惹事，并和对方事先约法三章，但没料到这样的结果。麦克雷却叹了口气，换了正经的样子坐到了他对面，取了茶几下的表格和笔坐正身子问道。

『您可以说一下事情发生的准确时间和地点么？包括刚才提到的药品的形状和颜色。』

见麦克雷态度转换得如此快，半藏反而没有反应过来，连忙结巴地答道。

『好……好像是粉色的……』

『先生。』

麦克雷苦笑着用笔尾敲了敲表格下的垫板。

『您说的这么含糊，我们是无法做笔录的。』

『就是……粉色的，源氏说莱耶斯喂了他吃了一半……』

『如果您不能更加完整准确地描述昨天发生的事，我们不但现在就能立刻请您出去，还可以告您恶意诽谤暗影守望高级指挥官，您知道吗？』

见麦克雷换了正经却咄咄逼人，半藏一时被说得哑口无言。见来者紧抿着嘴唇无奈地低下了头，麦克雷笑着摇了摇头，起身将报表扔到身前茶几的理石桌面上。见半藏仍旧垂头丧气，趁其不注意，他摸向了桌下一个奇怪的开关。半藏只听得咔哒一声，身侧唯一的出口忽得落下一道厚重的铁门。待他惊诧地起身，铁门早已重重地落在了地面上。

『麦克雷，你要干什么？！』

『别紧张，亲爱的。』

麦克雷再次翘起了二郎腿，无赖地摊了摊手。

『知道莱耶斯为什么要在办公室里侧弄一个会客厅嘛？因为这样会客方便，即使察觉到有什么不对，留下来审问也是方便的。』

『我再问一遍，你要干什么？』

见半藏临危不乱的样子，杰西还是有一点佩服的，他笑着将半藏面前放了半天的咖啡捧到他面前。

『没什么，就是想请你喝杯咖啡而已。』

见半藏垂着眼帘眼睛来回乱转，似想尽快理清状况，杰西只得轻声安慰并威胁道。

『好孩子，别想那么多。更何况出去的方法只有我一个人知道，为何不照着我说的做呢？』

这杯咖啡里一定做了手脚，半藏不用想都能猜到，可麦克雷说的也是事实，他只能抱着麦克雷不会轻易伤害自己的想法心一横将面前的咖啡一饮而尽。麦克雷看他一副豁出去的模样不觉好笑，刚接过半藏放下的咖啡杯便揽过他压在长沙发上。

『现在可以说你想干什么了？』

身下的半藏因自己顺手撸下发带而长发散乱，但仍旧镇定自若。麦克雷见状，只得从身后的口袋里掏出一粒圆圆的粉色药丸。

『你弟弟说的应该是这个？』

见半藏看向自己手中的东西，他继续解释道。

『这种药效确实猛烈，老头子应该是为了教训不听话的小野猫，所以才和他各用了一半。可亲爱的半藏，刚刚你喝的咖啡里，可是加了一整粒啊……』

见半藏震惊地说不出话来，杰西坏笑了一下，也将手中的药丸送到了自己的口中，咕噜一声咽了下去。

『杰西，你不要……』

未等半藏说完，麦克雷就俯下身吻上他光滑嫩白的脖颈，引得身下人一阵剧烈的颤动。

『我不要，这回可不允许你再逃了。』

半藏似是哑然，他任由麦克雷扒开他的衣襟肆意舔吻，手也不安分地伸进布制的裤中。以前的日子里，麦克雷趁和他独处的时间深吻过他，玩弄过他的乳头，甚至为他打过手冲。每次都是和声细语，无比的温柔，只要他说不愿意，他就立刻停下。这次的发展太超出他的预想，可事已至此，半藏又糊涂地觉得麦克雷说的也对，一时竟无话反驳。

『半藏，这里舒服么？』

半藏回过神，见麦克雷认真地看着自己的脸，而他的左手早已伸进自己的裤子里揉了个一塌糊涂，连自己都能听到那里猥亵的水声。一时惊诧自己竟然如此习惯麦克雷的抚慰，竟半天未觉有何不妥。

『你——！』

半藏这才红了脸，连忙伸手推麦克雷，可发现自己怎么也用不上力气。麦克雷见半藏反抗，柔了眸子俯身吻住了半藏的唇，又在他耳边沉声低语道。

『不喜欢我摸你？』

『不……不是……这里是暗影守望……』

半藏也不知自己在辩解什么，可能是以前让他触碰过，现在再拒绝就好像是某种背叛，怕他心里不快。仔细想想，可能是比较介意身处的环境。

『没关系的，这里隔音很好。』

正说着，温情抚慰的手沾着粘液转而向下，直向臀瓣深处的秘所探去。

『我都说了，这里不行！』

见半藏不住地喘息着，却在自己接触到紧闭的穴口时连忙夹紧了双腿，麦克雷矮身舔向了半藏红艳的耳垂，引得身下人无意识地呜咽出声。

『这次我可不能听你的，毕竟我这是‘有预谋的下药强奸’啊。』

听到‘强奸’两个字，半藏脸红得都快滴下血，麦克雷也应着自己所说霸道地搪开了半藏夹紧的双腿，带着方才沾染的粘液缓缓地将中指探进了那幽密的地方。

『痛——』

听怀里的半藏称痛，麦克雷的动作还是有所停顿的。但看半藏的表情也没有预想中的难忍，指尖的触感也不算太过紧涩，麦克雷闪过一丝惊讶。半藏堪堪睁开眼，看麦克雷有些不可思议的表情，脸红抓着他的前襟，将自己的脸埋了进去。

『我最近……有照着你说的方法……在适应开拓……』

听清半藏含糊的告白，麦克雷用另一只手将半藏紧紧地按在了自己怀里，喜悦地蹭着他的颈肩和长发。

『我好开心……半藏……你果然是爱我的。』

『啊！不行……』

麦克雷搅动的手指果然在身后还是异样的存在，半藏不知该如何表述自己的不适，只能抓住麦克雷的袖子。他就是这样，面对麦克雷一次又一次的无理要求总是不懂如何拒绝，最后都变成全盘接受。幸而麦克雷也十分怜香惜玉，他抽出了夹在半藏体内的手指，转而干净利落地将堪堪喘过气的男子扒了个一丝不挂。半藏害羞地遮住了胸前，又夹紧了双腿，却见麦克雷只拉开了裤子拉链，将自己的物什掏了出来，便再次俯身压来。

『你不脱么？』

『怎么？想看我的裸体？』

半藏连忙摇了摇头，未等他解释，麦克雷便拉开他遮挡自己秘处的手，刚温柔地吻了吻那稍有垂靡的阴茎，便毫不犹豫地含进了自己口中。

『杰西！』

真棒，自己的小宝贝又叫自己杰西了。

麦克雷沉心服务着半藏的下半身，半藏从来没受过这样的刺激，只能抓着沙发不住地呜咽。当感受到麦克雷一边含吻着自己的阴茎一边也揉捻着身后的菊穴时，半藏一声甜蜜又痛苦的娇呼压制不住，弄得麦克雷猛的停下了所有的动作。

『宝贝，你这么叫，我可忍不住了。』

说着握着自己挺立已久的阳物俯身压住半藏，利用硕大的龟头不断地磨蹭着已被适当开拓的穴口。

『我……我不知道……能进去么……』

半藏还是有点害怕的，他感觉麦克雷几乎都要把龟头塞进去了，吓得又抬了抬臀部。

『哈……亲爱的，别忘了你刚才的咖啡，一会儿你会求着我操你。』

半藏被麦克雷露骨的言语噎得满面通红，只得把自己身心都交给这个无赖的男人。麦克雷见半藏终于温顺地对自己张开了大腿，再也忍不住，握着半藏纤细的腰肢一口气顶了进去。

『啊——！』

『呵——！』

半藏猛得一躬身，感觉自己浑身酥麻，也许是药物作用，也许是麦克雷技巧太好，进入的瞬间他没有感到一丝疼痛。此刻，他体内含着杰西麦克雷微翘的阳物，一时竟头脑发白，什么也考虑不了。而麦克雷在进入之后被半藏的肉穴呼地一下狠狠吸住，像是在往里吞咽着，这着实也让麦克雷吃惊又受用，忍不住惊呼了一声。

『嗯……宝贝……你真紧……』

听着麦克雷露骨的称赞，半藏随着他有节奏的抽插发出压制不住的呻吟。见半藏还是有些放不开，麦克雷只得再度调戏道。

『半藏，有感觉到我在操你吗？』

『啊……你……』

果然，听到这样的话半藏的菊穴就一阵收缩。见身下人被自己的技巧折磨地无暇回应，麦克雷仍旧游刃有余地调笑道。

『昨天弟弟被干，今天你又自己送上门，是不是岛田城的生活太寂寞了？』

见半藏闻言怒目瞪向自己，双目却因被伺候得舒服而水光粼粼，麦克雷只好俯身吻住半藏欲还嘴却只能漏出支离破碎呻吟的唇，加速了自己的抽动。

『唔——！唔——！』

『好了，我知道你是想我了，你也只想被我干，对吗？半藏？』

『杰西……你混蛋……』

见半藏的眼泪忽得扑梭梭地流了一脸，麦克雷连忙吻干心上人的眼泪，一边揽着他的腰将他抱起。

『好孩子，是我说错了。你抱住我的脖子，小心，抱紧了。』

半藏被麦克雷抱着骑在他的腰间，刚顺应他的意思抱紧了他的脖子，便感受到身下暴风雨般的顶动和撞击。

『不……啊——啊——啊——啊——！』

『我不想看你哭呢……除非是被我操哭……』

『杰西——！啊……不行！慢点……慢一点！』

麦克雷感到半藏的菊穴急速收缩，腰身刺激得直往上弹，他一面制住他的腰身继续顶动，一面坏心地啃咬起在面前跃动的娇嫩乳头。

『不要——！啊……啊……杰西！我……我不行了……！放开我……啊！』

半藏的求饶丝毫不起作用，他低下头连连拍打麦克雷的肩膀，却被男人啃咬自己乳头的画面羞得几乎昏过去。半藏这才醒悟，自己是在和这个色情又痞气的米国人做爱，插在自己体内的巨大阳物不是假的，可伸手只能摸到他制服和护肩却让自己很没有做爱的实感。看着自己赤条条地跨坐在衣着整齐的男人身上，半藏止住了方才大声的呻吟，只肯伏在麦克雷肩头低声地哼唧。

『怎么了宝贝？』

麦克雷当然立刻就察觉到半藏的变化，以为是自己把他弄痛了，连忙停止顶动温声问道。

『杰西，衣服……脱掉……』

听半藏在耳边低声嘟囔着，麦克雷明白了他的意思，笑着回答。

『真的想看我的裸体吗？』

半藏忽然艰难地从他身上下来，身后的阴茎从蜜穴中坚挺地弹出。麦克雷以为是半藏承受不住不想做了，未想他忽然跪坐在地，伏在自己的双腿之间，伸手握起自己身前沾着二人体液的阳物，轻柔地拍打着自己的嘴唇。

『想看我吞下你的东西……就把衣服脱掉。』

【别说衣服，就是让我脱一层皮都行！】

麦克雷没有丝毫的犹豫，几乎是扯的将一身的衣物护甲除去随手扔到一边。脱光的一瞬间，半藏便将他按坐在沙发上，一手从他的高挺的胸肌抚摸到嶙峋的腹肌，一手扶住他高挺的阳物，缓缓地送到了口中。

『啊……半藏……』

闻听麦克雷呼唤自己的名字，半藏条件反射地抬头看向他，可他忘了自己正温柔地吮吸着男人的阳物，只见俯视的麦克雷狠狠地吞了口口水，自己的口中忽然略微一苦。

【有一点流出来了。】

半藏似是受到了鼓励，更加卖力地吞吐起来。他是第一次做这种事情，技巧自然没有麦克雷好，可光他能放下身段来做这种事，麦克雷就已经很惊讶了。更何况看着自己心爱的半藏全神贯注地取悦自己的肉棒，从棒身到龟头都被精巧的小舌细心地舔过。在半藏第三次将自己的肉棒吐出，再从顶端舔到根部时，见他尝试地吻向下边的卵袋，麦克雷终于忍不住一把捞起一直乖巧服侍的半藏按倒在沙发上，也同时难得地臊红了脸。

『已经可以了，半藏，不用为我做到这种地步。』

『杰西……』

有些急于掩饰自己的窘迫，麦克雷无视了半藏的欲言又止，急急地将肉棒插进了尚且湿润的后穴中，半藏的一条腿被架在了麦克雷的肩膀上，这样的姿势插得异常深，瞬间半藏便没了招架的能力。

出口密封之后室内的空气似乎也略显稀薄，屋内回荡着半藏难以抑制的娇喘，麦克雷也终于得出空档好好地享受这场性爱。他喜欢半藏被自己的冲刺顶动得难以自持的样子，东方人在床上的表现和西方人不一样，身下的床伴不会高声地呼唤你太棒了我太爽了，而是用销魂蚀骨的娇喘来告诉你他很舒服，更能引来一波又一波心痒难耐的春意。可他还是希望半藏能亲口说出些让人脸红心跳的大胆的话，那样的场景，自己简直想想就要不行。

『亲爱的……』

『啊……杰西……』

『说，干我。』

半藏被折腾得浑身酸软，自己的欲望也堪堪半立着，已是体力跟不上的状态，听麦克雷又这样调戏他，本想略带薄怒地瞪他一眼，但已经无力到变成柔情如水的一瞥。麦克雷以为身下的甜心没搭理他，便拔出肉茎将半藏翻了个个儿，伸手捞起自己服务了半天的娇腰翘臀，毫不留情地再次捅了进去。

『说不说？！说不说？！』

『啊——啊！嗯——！啊！』

半藏一时被顶得大声尖叫起来，麦克雷发现自己找到了半藏舒服的点。之前不温不火的抽插是麦克雷自信自己的引导与技巧，不想让第一次经历性事的半藏因为前列腺高潮而丧失太多体力，没想到前两项都在害羞的半藏处败下阵来。现在正好找到了要点，麦克雷干脆坏心地将自己的体重压在半藏身上，让半藏平趴在沙发上，粗长的阴茎玩命地摩擦着半藏肉穴内贴近小腹的那个神秘的点。

『别……杰西！啊……那里不行……呜……真的不行……啊！』

听着半藏几乎哭出来的声音，感受着忽然夹紧的肉穴，麦克雷忽然兴奋起来，又无赖地叼起半藏的耳尖。

『说干我，我就放过你。』

『我……』

半藏羞红了脸，他想挣扎，却逃不出麦克雷负压在背上的健壮肉体。见他不但小幅度地抽插着肉穴只为摩擦那个点，双手还不安分地绕到胸前揉拉起敏感的乳头，再加上微微的缺氧感，半藏觉得自己都快昏过去了。但浑身上下因为情欲折磨得太过难受，自己也苦于一个发泄点，只得害羞地用手挡住自己发烫的脸颊，含糊地呓语道。

『杰西……用……用力点……』

『用力点什么？』

麦克雷终于不再压着半藏，他将身体跪直，连带捞起了半藏的腰身。

『用力……干我……』

说着麦克雷便猛烈地撞击了自己的肉穴一下。

『再说一遍。』

『杰西……干我……』

『你说什么？大声点。』

说着身后的律动越来越快，越来越狠，半藏明显感觉到体内的麦克雷更硬了，每一下都要把自己顶得快撑不住，自己的欲望也在这羞耻的语句中逐渐精神。

『杰西……啊！干我……用力……干我！』

回应自己的是屁股上清脆的一声掌击和身后越来越激烈的律动，半藏终于忘我地沉浸在这场性爱中，他弓起身反手搂住麦克雷的颈项，享受着男人一下比一下狠的撞击，麦克雷也近乎忘情，他用力地握紧手中弯成绝美弧度的腰身，低头吻上半藏凑过来的侧颜。肉体撞击的声音此刻听起来格外的色情，果然自己的小宝贝有感觉了比什么都好。见半藏全身紧绷，微眯着双眼随着自己的撞击不住地呻吟，自己也似乎快要到了。

『宝贝……啊……我快到了……我要射了……可以吗？宝贝……』

『嗯……啊！好！唔……杰西……杰西……』

半藏舒爽地小腿都翘了起来，反脚勾在了麦克雷的小腿上，此时的半藏就像一条蛇一样，全身都挂在了抽插自己的男人身上。麦克雷也是不断玩命地抽插，不顾弹性十足的臀肉将自己的腰跨一下下弹开，终于在射精的时候麦克雷狠狠地将自己的肉棒深深地埋在菊穴当中，精液在体内猛地喷溅，半藏再也抑制不住自己的声音，大声地呻吟出来。

『杰西——！我爱你啊——！』

高潮之后带来脱力感使二人瞬间都倒向了沙发，麦克雷连忙撑住身体避免自己倒在半藏身上。半藏彻底昏睡了过去，而麦克雷却在久久回味方才半藏高潮时的告白，他保持着待在半藏身体里的状态，俯身吻了吻身下失去意识人儿已经略微潮湿的秀发，温柔地回应。

『我也爱你，半藏。』

后记①

外出回来的莱耶斯回到办公室，见自己的会客厅变成密封状态，转身调开了里面的监控，却看到了令人瞠目结舌的一幕。

好在莱耶斯还是有些操守的，他立刻把目光别向别处，关掉了监控。

稍微思考了一下后，又顺手拨动了办公桌下会客厅的应急供氧开关。

后记②

『话说你真的给半藏下了药？』

『没有，只是给他的咖啡里加了些有助于他愉悦放松的饮品而已。』

『好吧。』

『话说你随身揣着的那个粉色药片只是维生素你知道的吧。』

『我当然知道。』


End file.
